Un hermoso secreto
by Naya-cm
Summary: Bella y Edward son mejores amigos, estos en una noche llena de alcohol estan juntos dos meses antes de la boda del segundo con alguien mas, Bella se va dos dias despues de este acontecimiento, ¿que pasara cuando debido lea la carta que esta le dejo?
1. prefacio

Querido Edward:

Ayer estaba junto a ti y era feliz, estoy segura de que si te viera a los ojos aun me perdería en ese mar esmeralda, después de haber recorrido tantas veces el camino que se dibuja en tus ojos, sigo sin conocerlo. Aun recuerdo cuando me soñaba de blanco y con el amor de mi vida esperándome en el altar, con una hermosa casa, dos hijos hermosos y un cachorro, dos jóvenes profesionales y enamorados como nadie jamás lo hará, pero ese hermosos sueño se vino abajo.

Porque tiempo después, ese sueño se le cumplió a alguien mas, y estarías tu esperando a alguien que no era yo en el altar, tu decidiste armar tu vida, ni siquiera recuerdas aquella noche que fue la mas feliz de mi vida, ni siquiera te diste cuenta que me había alejado por decisión propia y por dolor, no notaste que me aleje porque olvidaste aquella noche en la cual completamente confiada de mi amor, me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma.

Estoy segura que aunque pase el tiempo siempre me preguntare ¿Cómo fue que nunca te diste cuenta que vivía porque tu estabas a mi lado? A pesar de todo quiero que sepas que esto no es un reclamo, al contrario es una explicación del porque me voy a dos meses de tu boda, no podía verte darle el si a otra, no después de que tus manos y tus labios recorrieron y probaron mi cuerpo, no cuando es imborrable esa noche para mi, no puedo ver mi sueño convertido en una pesadilla porque no seré yo quien llegue vestida de blanco hasta situarme a tu lado en el altar.

Si estas leyendo esto pueden que hayan pasado una de las siguientes opciones: 1 yo he logrado rehacer mi vida y ahora soy tan feliz o cerca de lo que eras tu el día que me fui, pero eso es algo que realmente se llevaría tiempo, lo que me lleva a la segunda opción: tu hermana y mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen, ha decidido traicionarme y entregarte esta carta antes de que se cumpla la primera opción, sea cual sea la opción, mi carta termina igual, diciéndote que aun cuando olvidaste nuestra primera vez, te sigo queriendo mas que el primer día, que el universo se queda pequeñito si lo comparas con lo que siento por ti.

Por ultimo quiero que sepas, que espero seas feliz y que esta carta no destruya tu vida, espero que ella te ame Edward, aunque ese amor no se acerque ni por asomo al que yo siento por ti.

Quien te amo y siempre te amara

Bella Swan


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hola chicas disculpen la demora en mis historias, pero he** **estado demasiado ocupada, depre y bueno poco a poci¡o mientras me pongo alegre les coloco capis.... espero pronto tener actualizados todos mis fic...**

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos para crear historias y hacerlos sufrir un poquito....**

**aqui les dejo el primer capi**

**Entrega y destrucción**

**_Bella Pov_**

Aquí estábamos nuevamente mi mejor amigo y yo, mi eterno amor secreto y yo, parece mentira que yo pueda ayudarte a elegir el anillo con el que formalizaría su matrimonio con otra que obviamente no soy yo.

-Srta. ¿Qué le parece este? El vendedor me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Oh, lo siento, dije prestándole atención a lo que me decía y al anillo que me mostraba. Es realmente hermoso, dije. Edward ven aquí.

- Lo encontraste, yo aun no. Me dijo.

- ¿Qué te parece este? A mí me parece hermoso. Le dije al verlo se le ilumino la cara y sus esmeraldas brillaron

- Sabía que solo tú podrías encontrarlo. Dijo besando mi frente. Lo llevo.

-Buena elección. Dijo el vendedor.

Yo era la masoquista más grande del planeta, ayudando a la persona que amo a comprometerse con alguien más, con el anillo con el que me hubiese encantado me pidiera matrimonio a mí.

-Bella, donde andas amor, ya vámonos. Si supiera lo que sus palabras hacían en mi seguro no las diría.

- Me perdí en mis pensamientos Edward, lo siento, le dije caminando a la salida.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? Pregunto.

-Donde quieras. Le dije

-Que te parece si vamos a mi departamento y nos tomamos algo. Propuso

-Estoy de acuerdo, y ¿Emmet y Alice?

-Ambos pasaran la noche en la casa Hale

-Y ¿Por qué no pasas la noche con Carlisle y Esme?

-Porque lo pasaremos juntos. Dijo abriéndome la puerta del copiloto del volvo

El camino al departamento de Edward fue en silencio y sigui asi hasta que entramos

-Has estado muy callada Bella, ¿pasa algo?

-No Edward, solo pensaba. Le dije recostándome en el sillón

-Vodka o tequila. Prregunto desde la cocina

-Vodka esta noche. Dije

-Me diras en que tanto piensas. Dijo dándome un vaso con vodka y sentándose con mis piernas sobre su regazo

-En que seras un hombre casado en dos meses y tres días. Dije

-Si no crei que daría el paso tan pronto, pero ya vez, me llego el amor. Lo ven, soy masoquista

-Eso quiere decir que estas seguro. El lo pensó antes de responder

-Si, estoy seguro

Nos las pasamos hablando de todo y nada y cuando me di cuenta eran la una y nos habíamos acabado dos botellas de vocka y teníamos a la mitad una de tequila, pero aun no estábamos borrachos, seguíamos consientes, eramos buenos a la hora de tomar

-Edward ¿Por qué dudaste antes? Cuando te pregunte si estabas seguro de tu compromiso

-No lo se, la relación con Tanya ha estado bastante loca, ya sabes el anillo de compromiso se lo dare mañana y le pedi matrimonio hace tres semanas, y lo hare solo porque ella no estaba lista para que todos lo supieran.

-Mas tarde querras decir. Dije rcordando la hora

-¿Bella?

-Si Edward

-Sigues siendo virgen

-Si Edward, sabes que te hubiese comentado si eso hubiese cambiado, ¿Por qué? Acaso tu ya no

-Si, solo confirmba, eres una mujer hermosa Isabella. Y mi corazón se disparo con eso

-Solo lo dices porque eres mii mejor amigo

-No, lo digo como hombre, eres hermosa y única Isabella.

-Edward, creo que nos desviamos del tema

-Me gusta este tema. Dijo acariciando mi mejilla , yo cerre los ojos ante su tacto. Eres perfecta. Sentí su aliento muy cerca y abri mis ojos justo en el momento en que nuestros labios se juntaron. Edward me estaba besando, yo cerre mis ojos y correspondi ese beso, que era tierno suave y lento. Nos separamos y al abrir mis ojos me encntre con sus orbes esmeraldas y una hermosa sonrisa

-Edward… yo. No me dejo terminar, coloco dos dedos sobre mis labios

-Dejame quererte Bella. Dijo acercándose de nuevo

-Edward

-Por favor Bella, dejame quererte. Dijo juntando nuestros labios, al principio no respondi a su beso y sus labios pedían respuesta de los mios. ¡Por favor! Suspiro ¡Que rayos! Se casara en dos meses pensé antes de corresponder su beso

Lentamente subió una mano hasta posarla en mi mejilla, luego delicadamente comenzó a deslizarla hacia mi hombro, mientras sus labios dejaban los mios para hacer un camino hasta mi cuello, sentí millones de descargas eléctricas, mientras su mano bajaba hasta mi codo y luego pasaba a mi cintura, hasta el borde de mi camisa, que Edward comenzó a subir despacio acariciando a su vez la piel que quedaba expuesta y haciéndola arder, se separo y yo me levante con el para que la sacara, una vez que estuvo fuera volvió a besarme, esta vez lleve mis manos a su cuello y comencé a jugar con su cabello, ganándome un gemido de su parte, si hubiese estado sobria estoy segura que estaría avergonzada y sonrojada, pero llevaba alcohol corriendo por mis venas, y me atrevi a bajar mis manos por sus hombres y su musculoso torso, hasta el borde de su camisa y halarla para sacrla, y esta vez fui yo quien busco sus labios

No se exactamente en que momento terminamos en su habitación, ni cuando el resto de prendas dejo de cubrirnos, pero era consiente de Edawrd mirándome fijamente y detallando cada parte de mi cuerpo

-Eres hermosa, mi adorada Bella. Dijo antes de acercarse y besarme. Y entre besos y caricias nos entregamos el uno al otro en cuerpo y alma, le entregue mi primera vez a mi mejor amigo, al dueño de mi corazón.

Luego de tocar el cielo juntos caimos en los brazos de Morfeo

Me levante con los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana y sentí el inconfundible aroma de Edward y sus brazos a mi alrededor, los recuerdos de las horas pasadas llegaron a mi y no pude evitar sonreir, me acerque y le di un beso

-Te quiero, Edward. Le susurre

-Y yo a ti, Tanya

Y al escuchar eso mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y la realidad me golpeo, el solo estuvo conmigo porque tenia alcohol en las venas, mis ojos comenzaron a picar y Sali de su abrazo, mientras me vestia un solo pensamiento estaba en mi cabeza _**El la quería a ella, le amaba a ella**_ , lagrimas silenciosas caian de mis ojos, lo mas probable es que no recuerde esto, un sollozo escapo de mis labios, por lo que Sali de su cuarto. Tome lápiz y papel

_Edward hablamos luego_

_Te quiere Bella_

Llorando como me encontraba, tome mis cosas y subi a un taxiiq ue me llevo a casa, entre llorando y debía tener un aspecto terrible

-Bella cariño, ¿Que pasa?

-Se casa en dos mese mamà, lo perdi, perdi a Edward. Le dije abrazandola

-Amor todo estará bien, ya lo veras

Estuve llorando en los brazos de mi madre hasta que me calme, subi, me duche y me deje caer en los braozs de morfeo

-¡Bells! ¡Bells! Alguien con una voz hermosa me llamaba

-Uhm… dije

-Arriba Bells. Dijo Edward y el dolor regreso a mi pecho

-Dejame dormir Edward. Dije mitigando el dolor por un momento. El dolor, mientras no lo mirar seria soportable

-Vamos Bells, ¿Cómo te trata la resaca? No lo recordaba

-Bien. Dije ¿recuerdas algo de anoche? Les comente que era masoquista

-No, la verdad lo ultimo que recuerdo es cuando comenzamos a tomar tequila. Me dijo. Paso algo que deba saber

-No, solo hablamos tonterías hasta que te dormiste a la una y Sali de allí. No quería ue me dijera que lo sentía, prefería que no recordara

-Y tu ¿Que hiciste?

-Me fui y estuve con alguien que me hizo llegar al cielo y que de seguro hoy no me recuerda. Dije dejando escapar un sollozo

-¿Quieres hablar? Pregunto acostándose a mi lado y abrazandome por la espalda

-No. Dije dejando salir ma sollozos y lagrimas, su cercana me hacia daño, pero no podía coorrerlo

-Llora mi Bella, desahógate. Me susurro, yo me gire y escondi mi cara en su pecho y llore

Era increíble que después de tantas horas aun me quedaran lagrimas, no podía seguir junto a Edward, debía irme, pero antes

-¿Edward?

-Si amor. Eso me dolio, hoy mas que nunca

-Me prometes algo

-Lo que quieras

-Prometeme que perseguras la felicidad y lucharas por el amor de tu vida

-¿a que debo eso? Pregunto. A que me hare a un lado para verte feliz

-No me lo haz prometido

-Si tu prometes lo mismo. Me dijo

-Lo prometo. Aunque no pueda cumplirlo

-Te lo prometo mi bella. Me dijo dándome un beso en el cabello

-No deberías estar con Tanya. Le dije

-No voy a dejarte sola. Me dijo

-Ve, yo estare bien. Le asegure, aunque estaba lejo de estra bien

-¿Segura? Puedo quedarme

-Ve tranquilo. Si no, no podre irme

-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas, lo prometes. Yo asentí y el camino a la puerta

-Edward. Lo llame

-Si

-Nunca me olvidaras ¿cierto?

-Nunca, hoy estas rara Bella, segura que estas bien

-Si, ve, no hagas esperar a Tanya. El asintió y me lanzo un beso

Te quiero Bells. Dijo y salió cuando escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, me levante, tome mi maleta y meti mi ropa

-Bella ¿Qué haces?

-Me voy

**Edward Pov**

Ayer Bella estaba super rara, me dejoo muy preocupado. Quería contarle como me fue con Tanya, decirle que le encanto el añillo que ella escigio,al llegar a la casa me baje del volvo y camine junto con Alice a la puerta y toque

-Edward, Alice ¿Cómo están? Nos pregunto Rene

-Bien Rene. Dijo Alice

-Esta Bella. Le pregunte

-¿Cómo? No les dijo. Eso me confudio

-No, decirnos ¿Qué? Pregunto Alice

-Lo siento chicos, pene que se los había dicho, esta mañana temprano

-¿Qué paso Rene?¿Donde esta Bella?

-Se fue

-Se fue sin decir adiós

-Lo siento Edward, pero fue su decisión y yo…. La respete.

* * *

bueno chicas ya les perdi perdon

que dicen merezco review?

si creen que no... bueh....

pero me gustaria dieran su opinion y sugerencias para las historias

las quiero

gracias por leer

Yosep-cm


	3. Capitulo 2

**Esta historia es mia, los personajes pertenecen a meyer a excepcion de alguno que otro agrgado por mi imaginacion**

**Situaciones y decisiones que nos cambian la vida**

-Bella apresúrate, Carlisle nos espera.

-Ya voy Alice, ya voy. Dije bajando las escaleras

-Hasta que al fin. Dijo Alice caminando a la puerta.

-Que exagerada eres. Dije

Hace 3 meses que me había mudado a Port Angeles, tres meses desde que había regresado a los lugares que conocía y tres meses desde que había vuelto a ser inseparable con Alice Cullen. Vaya sorpresa se llevo cuando descubrió lo que yo había descubierto en Phoenix.

**Flash back**

Acababa de salir por las puertas del aeropuerto, seguida por mi primo Jasper Whitlock, cuando tuve a Alice guindada a mis brazos

-Bella, oh te extrañe tanto. Me dijo aun abrazándome

-Yo también Alice, como no tienes una idea

-Pero mírate estas hermosa. Me dijo

-Gracias, Alice quiero presentarte a mi primo. Pero no hizo falta que terminara las presentaciones

-Jasper Whitlock. Dijo el mirando a Alice como si fuera el sol

-Alice Cullen, me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo

-Lo siento señorita. Dijo Jazz besando su mano sin dejar de mirarla. Y sin entender ¿Cómo? O ¿por qué? Sentí amor infinito emanar de esa mirada, por lo que me aleje y deje que ellos se entendieran.

Me dispuse a caminar por el malecón y al pasar por el frente de un puesto de pizza me ataco el hambre o ¿antojo seria la palabra correcta? No sé, pero me senté y pedí dos pizzas doble queso con maíz doble queso y jamón…

Media hora después y cuando había acabado con la mitad de la primera pizza Jazz y Alice me encontraron y se sentaron a la mesa conmigo

-Vaya Bella, comes como por dos. Dijo Alice y yo sonreí

-Puede que este comiendo por tres. Dijo Jasper sonriéndome

-Aun no sabemos eso Jasper. Le dije

-¿Qué me perdí? Porque si mis neuronas no me fallan y están uniendo piezas bien… tu estarías… yo le sonreí y asentí, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Mi alegría cayó al suelo y ella me miro preocupada

-El como lo sabes, tengo tres meses cumplidos hoy, aquí en Port Angeles

-Espera… Edward. Ese nombre arranco un quejido de dolor de mis labios. Debes decírselo. Yo comencé a negar. Bella tiene derecho a…

-No puedo verle Alice. Jasper se acerco para abrazarme

-tranquila Bella, recuerda que el que te alteres, no les hace bien. Yo asentí.

-Alice tiene un mes de casado, no puedo dañar su matrimonio. Dije

-Bella, él no hace nada desde… pero no quería saber.

-Alice, eso aun me hace daño, por favor, regrese porque extrañaba a mi madre y a ti, pero no quiero que él sepa que estoy aquí, tu hermano Emmet tampoco debe saberlo, a él podría escapársele, Alice no estoy lista para verle, cuando de a luz pensare en como decírselo a el, antes no, te pido guardes en secreto mi estado y mi paradero, por favor

-Ok no estoy de acuerdo, pero lo hare, ¿Quién llevara el control de tu embarazo?

-No lo hemos decidido aun. Le dijo Jasper

-Bien ya tienen alguien. Ella tomo su celular y llamo colocando el altavoz

_-Papá. Dijo y yo la mire con pánico_

_-Si Alice. Contesto Carlisle_

_-Necesito un favor_

_-¿Cuál será?_

_-Que trates a alguien, pero hay un detalle_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Nadie puede saber que la tratas, ni que la has visto._

_-Sabes que mis pacientes cuentan con confidencialidad Alice_

_-Vamos en camino_

_-Te espero_

**Fin Flash back**

Parecía mentira que tenía 6 meses de embarazo

-Sabes, siempre has sido diferente. Dijo Alice

-Oh mira quién habla, la que entablo una relación con mi primo a solo una semana de conocerse.

-Estábamos destinados a estar juntos Bells. Se defendió

-Lo sé, lo note en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Suspire

-Le extrañas. Dijo

-No puedo evitarlo y ahora le amo aun mas, me regalo la dicha de llevar en mi vientre algo creado por ambos.

-Y por partida doble. Dijo sonriendo. ¡Seré tía! ¡No es genial!

-Imagina como estoy yo. Dije sonriendo y estoy segura que mis ojos brillaron

-Has pensado en los nombres

-Sí, pero lo decidiremos más tarde

-Hay no te emociona, hoy sabremos el sexo de los gemelitos.

-Sí, imagina como estará Carlisle, espero hoy se porten bien y se dejen ver.

-Si es injusto que tengan a su mami, a su tía y a su abuelito en ascuas. Les dijo

-Y su tío Jazz ¿Dónde lo dejas? Dije saliendo del coche

-Es cierto. Yo estaba nerviosa, siempre que venía a Forks pasaba igual, me daba pánico encontrármelo.

-Acaba de llegar mi paciente favorita. Dijo Carlisle besando mi mejilla

-Ah claro, yo no cuento. Dijo Alice, yo reí

-Dije paciente y tú no eres paciente, pero acaban de llegar mis hijas favoritas. Dijo abrazando a Alice

-Eso está mejor. Dijo Ella

-Bien, veamos a mis nietos. Dijo Carlisle

-Puedes creerlo Bella, tendré una sobrinita y un sobrinito, eres lo máximo. Yo reí

-Se llevara una gran sorpresa Jazz

-No será el único, imagínate lo feliz que estará, volverá a sonreír y… Alice callo de repente

-Perdóname Alice

-No Bella, perdóname a mi por recordártelo.

Después de eso no volvimos a hablar, hasta llegar al departamento y contarle todo a Jasper, quien se alegro mucho y decidimos ver los nombres de los gemelos.

-Bien y como se llamaran los hermosos gemelos

-Buena pregunta Alice. Dijo Jasper y ambos se giraron a verme. Yo suspire

-No lo se me gusta Patrick. Dije

-Ok es lindo. Dijo Alice. ¿Qué tal Ethan?

-Me gusta. Acepte

-Dante. Dijo Jasper

-Y mi sobrinita. Dijo Alice

-Renesme. Dije segura

-Es lindo. Dijo Alice

-Diferente, único y lindo. Acepto Jasper ¿Qué les dijo Carlisle?

-Que Bell debe estar de reposo y no esforzarse demasiado. Hice una mueca, odiaba no hacer nada.

Dos meses y medio, es el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que nos habíamos enterado que tendría una niña y un niño. Ocho meses de embarazo no eran fácil de cargar cuando estás sola, Jasper estaba en una cena familiar en casa de los Cullen y mis hermosos bebes aparentemente quieren nacer hoy, justo ahora que estoy sola

-Contesta, por favor Jasper contesta. Nada caía al buzón.

Bien los dolores aun no eran tan fuertes, puedo manejar hasta el hospital. Tome las llaves del coche y el bolso para los gemelos y salí de la casa.

**Alice Pov**

Estábamos sentados a la mesa en mi casa, Emmet y Rosalie estaban hablando sobre un viaje que querían realizar, Tanya les daba opciones, Edward estaba en cuerpo pero no en alma. Cuando Carlisle y Esme se sentaron fue que todos se centraron.

-Disculpen la demora, es un placer volverte a ver Jasper. Dijo mi padre

-El placer es mío Carlisle

-¿Ustedes ya se conocían? Pregunto Edward

-Si, Jasper ha ido al hospital con Alice

-Es un placer conocerte al fin Jasper. Dijo Esme

-Para mí también Esme.

-Y ¿a qué te dedicas Jasper? Pregunto Tanya

-Soy abogado

-Y ¿tienes mucho tiempo ejerciendo?

-Tres años.

-Ya, y me imagino que como eres abogado estas a la altura de Alice. Comento Tanya y quizá matarla quien se creía.

-La verdad si, pero parece que no conoces a Alice, lo que es más parece que no sabes que el amor no mira cuenta bancaria. Contesto Jasper y yo sonreí. Tanya le iba a contestar pero el teléfono de Carlisle sonó

-Permítanme. Dijo. Diga… si… ¿Cuándo ingreso?... si gemelos…preparen todo por sii hay alguna complicación y díganle que voy en camino. Jasper y yo nos miramos, de repente sentí miedo. Carlisle colgó luego de dar otra indicación

-Pero faltaban dos semanas. Dijo Jasper mirando a Carlisle

-Es normal en embarazos múltiples Jasper. Perdónenme pero debo retirarme. Dijo al resto

-Te acompaño, no voy a quedarme aquí esperando por saber si salen bien los tres. Dije

-Porque no nos explican quien dará a luz. Pidió Tanya y yo la mire con odio

-Mi prima, de verdad lo siento, Carlisle sabes que no dejara que nadie más la asista.

-Estoy listo. Los tres nos encaminamos a la puerta, bajo la mirada de confusión de todos.

El camino se me hacía muy largo y cuando aparcamos salí disparada hacia la recepción del hospital

-¿Dónde está? Le pregunte a la recepcionista

-En la sala de parto. Dijo mirando detrás de mí, supongo que a Carlisle y a Jasper. Me gire para seguirlos.

**Bella Pov**

-Edward Anthoni y Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Dijo Carlisle orgulloso.

* * *

**Ok, despues de mucho tiempo subo capi, vi que mi idea seria aceptada por algunas asi que basada en sus opiniones he dejado que Bella se embarazara como habia pensado originalmente,**

**besos y espero hayan disfrutado la lectura**

**¿que dicen? ¿merezco reviews?**

**Naya-cm**


End file.
